I Just Need A Miracle
by Zacky Vengeance Lover
Summary: Elle n'avait besoin que d'un miracle pour changer sa vie. Son miracle, c'était lui.


Titre: I Just Need A Miracle

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de True Blood ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule ma narratrice est à moi.

Note : Deuxième fic, mais la première de True Blood! Je sais que le personnage de Tommy est un peu dépassé, mais… Il était mon favori et… Voilà! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et si vous avez envie… Une petite review est toujours apprécié! =)

_Bon Temps en Lousiane._

_La ville qui m'a vue naître et qui m'a aussi vue grandir. Autant l'avouer : jamais je n'avais quitté mon patelin et je n'avais pas envie de m'évader ailleurs. Bon Temps c'était une sympathique petite ville dans laquelle tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Dans la joie ou le malheur. Ce qui donnait parfois l'impression d'avoir des amis partout où l'on allait, même si parfois on avait envie de se retrouver seul pour avoir un peu de quiétude. Ce n'était pas une ville à problèmes. Enfin… Jusqu'à temps que les vampires sortent de leurs cercueils pour s'emparer d'un morceau de notre petit chez nous. De toute manière, comment auraient-ils pu nous éviter? La nouvelle et la « propagation » était à l'échelle planétaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur présence ne me dérangeais pas plus qu'il le fallait : tant qu'ils gardaient leurs distances et qu'ils se montraient agréables avec moi, ça ne me posait aucun souci. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…_

_ Notamment celui de mon père qui était un conservateur féroce dans l'âme, alcoolique à ses heures depuis que maman avait trouvé la mort dans son lit d'hôpital. Depuis ces dernières années, son état déjà instable d'avance avait empiré, si bien que je devais maintenant être encore plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été. Encaisser les coups et les injures d'une personne aimée n'était pas simple, mais comme on me le conseillait parfois, peut-être qu'un jour, j'aurai encore plus de force pour lui répliquer et ne plus me laisser faire. Puisque le courage ne semblait pas vouloir se pointer et que les bleus continuaient d'apparaître aux yeux du public, Sam Merlotte m'avait proposé un boulot de serveuse dans son très populaire restaurant du même nom. Une idée qui m'avait semblé saugrenu au départ, puisque je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé d'avoir de boulot. J'avais vingt-deux ans, je n'avais pas terminé mes études que j'avais abandonnées et mon père m'avait enlevé tout espoir et conviction de pouvoir faire quelque chose de concret dans ma vie et je m'étais donc laissé aller à la paresse. Pas une activité qui me plaisait en soi, mais si ça pouvait m'éviter des problèmes encore plus gros que mes ecchymoses, alors ça m'allait. Avoir un boulot, juste un simple boulot de serveuse ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Au départ, je ne su quoi répondre à Sam, me demandant si mon père allait accepter ce nouveau « contrat ». Mais dès que la question d'argent fut abordée le tour était joué : je pouvais prendre le travail seulement si j'acceptais de donner cinquante pourcent de mes revenus à mon père. Chose dont je n'étais pas totalement d'accord, mais si ça pouvait me permettre de ne plus passer autant de temps près de lui, ça m'allait._

_ Et voilà que ça faisait quelques semaines que je travaillais avec Sookie, Arlene, Lafayette, Tara, Terry et bien sûr Sam, notre patron à tous. Ça faisait quelques jours que Jessica s'était jointe à notre équipe et si je croyais qu'elle allait avoir un peu de difficulté à gérer le tout, elle s'en tira avec brio, attirant des félicitations de ma part._

- Tu es vraiment douée tu sais! Moi ça m'a prit une éternité avant d'accueillir les clients comme ça… J'oubliais toujours de leur donner un menu, _dis-je avec un verre de Pepsi à la main pour la table cinq._

- Oh merci! C'est pas très compliqué pourtant… Il ne faut qu'avoir l'automatisme et après le tout se fait tout seul. Bonsoir, bienvenue au Merlotte!_ lança t-elle à l'intention des nouveaux arrivants._

_J'haussai les épaules avant de me diriger vers la fameuse table cinq : madame Fortenberry, qui, pour une fois, faisait bien abstraction de ma lèvre fendue pour mon plus grand plaisir._

_ Autant l'avouer, j'étais heureuse dans ce petit endroit que je qualifiais parfois de paradis. Je connaissais presque toujours les clients qui venaient manger ou boire un coup, en plus de travailler avec des gens que j'appréciais. Surtout Jessica. Si au départ j'étais un peu méfiante à son endroit (elle était quand même la seule vampire à travailler au Merlotte), j'avais rapidement trouvé une amie en elle. Peut-être même une sorte de modèle. Je n'avais pas envie de devenir vampire (quoi que si ça pouvait me débarrasser de mon vieux…), mais j'appréciais sa présence et sa personnalité. On était différentes sur plusieurs points, mais je crois que c'est ce qui nous rassemblait le plus en fin de compte._

_Bref._

_ À peine venais-je de poser le verre devant madame Fortenberry que je vis trois nouveaux clients qui s'installaient à l'une de mes tables libres. Je secouai légèrement mon tablier comme j'avais prit l'habitude de faire, affichai d'avance mon plus beau sourire avant d'aller dans leur direction d'un pas décidé._

- Bonsoir! Je m'appelle Zooey et c'est moi qui vous servirai. Puis-je…

_Je m'arrêtai soudainement alors que mes yeux s'étaient dirigés vers la banquette à ma gauche._

_Un garçon était assit là, regardant d'un air désintéresser le menu ouvert entre ses mains. Les cheveux en bataille, une chemise à carreaux sur le dos, une légère cicatrice sur le visage, des yeux qui me semblaient assez clairs, il était…_

- Oui? _fit finalement la dame avec un sourire encore plus exagéré que le mien._

_En la voyant, je repris consistance et du coin de l'œil, je m'apercevais que le garçon en question avait levé son nez du menu._

- Je… je suis désolée, j'ai euhm… Oui pardon, puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire?

- Une bière pour moi! _répondit aussitôt l'homme qui reçu un coup de coude de la part de sa femme._ Bien quoi…?

- Un verre d'eau pour moi s'il te plaît, _renchérit la femme._

_J'hochai machinalement la tête en reportant mon attention sur le jeune homme qui me regardait avec un sourire en coin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules et je sursautai vivement, me retournant d'un bond._

_Ce n'était que Sam._

- Désolé Zooey, mais… Peux-tu aller voir ce que Jason veut?_ demanda t-il d'une voix calme._

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tes clients.

_Je le regardai d'un air surpris, mais acquiesçai à sa demande. Je me retournai vers la table, adressai un sourire à mes clients et jetai, bien sûr, un coup d'œil au jeune homme dont j'avais totalement perdu l'attention. Je parti en direction de Jason Stackhouse qui se trouvait au bar, complètement confuse._

_Il se passait quoi avec moi? Et qui était le jeune homme?_

_Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce que Sam venait-il de m'enlever ma table?_


End file.
